German document DE 2004 020 110 A1 discusses a method for adjusting the travel behavior of motor vehicles. In this context, completely independent controls are provided, for one thing, for use in daily street traffic, and for another thing when travel is on racetracks. The so-called sports mode is activated by the driver, in this case, via a corresponding operating element.